


Rain and the Wolf

by brightlikeloulou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring!Derek, Crushing!Derek, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Rebuilt Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Derek finds Stiles lost in the woods, in the pouring rain.





	Rain and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> More Sterek!

Stiles is having a bad day.

At first, he woke up two hours late because for whatever reason, his alarm didn’t go off. Due to waking up late, he was late for first period and Harris gave him a lunch detention that he extended which then caused him to be late for lacrosse practice, so coach made him run an extra three laps of the field, so the ache in his legs was borderline unbearable.

So, after school, he had decided to just go for a drive on the quieter back roads by the woods and listen to some music as he did.

Half an hour into his drive, his jeep broke down.

He attempted to fix it for over an hour, but the sun was starting to set and he had no luck, he knew he was near the newly re-built Hale House and decided to go and bother Derek for a ride home.

His day proceeded to get worse when the sky decided to darken even more and pelting down freezing cold rain.

Now, an hour after he started walking, he’s lost, not breaking down where he thought he was and not having an idea where Derek’s house and he’s cold and wet.

He shoves his phone back into his pocket after being connected to Scott’s voicemail for the third time, nobody had answered, not Derek or Lydia or Allison, Allison probably being with Scott and Stiles didn’t want to bother his dad at the station, so he didn’t try calling him.

He hears the first rumble of thunder and groans as he slides down the trunk of the tree, the wet ground soaking into his pants, spreading a chill through his body.

 

* * *

 

He had first heard the familiar heartbeat over an hour ago but didn’t think anything of it, maybe he was hoping that Stiles would come and pay him a visit because annoying as the guy could be sometimes, Derek did enjoy his company. 

There was a time about six months ago when Stiles came over to cook dinner with him for the pack, it took them almost two hours and the whole two hours while they cooked, they listened to music from a pair of Bluetooth speakers that Derek had bought himself and they chatted with Stiles occasionally humming along to a song if he knew it. The conversation between them flowed freely and easily and they got to know each other a fair bit more that night, and it’s one of Derek’s favorite memories.

After the rain started and he could still hear the heartbeat, he got curious as to what he was still doing out in the woods and decided to go investigate, his senses weren’t telling him that Stiles wasn’t in any danger but he couldn’t help being the slightest bit worried.

He found Stiles twenty minutes after he left his house, he furrowed his brows at the sight of Stiles sitting up against a tree, soaking wet and looking miserable as he held his knees to his chest.

His eyes were closed, so Derek had to call out for Stiles to realise he was there.

“Stiles?” He asks, stepping towards the guy, the muddy ground soft beneath his feet.

Stiles’ eyes open and blink up at him, barely any light from the sunset left that he can probably barely see him.

“Hey, Derek.” Stiles replies, smiling lazily and then shifting awkwardly.

Derek furrows his brows. “What are you doing here?” He asks, holding out his hand for Stiles to take and then pulling him up when he does.

Stiles wipes off his butt as he replies. “I went for a drive after school and my car broke down, I decided to come ask you for a ride home but then the weather got worse and I got lost.” He explains, giving Derek a small and lazy smirk.

Derek shakes his head as the sounds of worsening thunder reaches his ears. “Stiles, it’s going to be a bad storm soon, were you just going to fucking stay out here?” He asks frustrated and worried, two emotions he often seems to be feeling when he’s around Stiles. “Why didn’t you call me? I would have come and got you!” He demands, wolf growing more anxious as he continues to look at the very wet, cold and exhausted looking Stiles.

“Calm down, big guy.” Stiles tells him, reaching out and patting his chest. “I would have called you, or anyone but my phone’s dead.”

Derek sighs, now feeling slightly guilty for getting upset with Stiles. “Come on,” He says, voice softer as he reaches for Stiles’ forearm. “We need to go before the storm gets worse.” Derek says, knowing the storm won’t affect him but Stiles is already at risk of getting sick, and Derek just wants to get him home and warm, unhappily noting the way he’s shaking.

Stiles nods. “Am I alright to go back to yours?” He asks.

Derek can’t help the small smile that quirks his lips as he looks at the younger boy. “Of course, Stiles.” He replies and begins to walking, pulling on Stiles’ arm to encourage him to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re back at the house half an hour later and kicking off their shoes before stepping inside.

Derek flicks the switch to turn the lights on and he quickly shrugs off his leather jacket and hangs it on his coatrack, noticing Erica’s sweater is still there, she must have left it when her and Boyd were around for lunch.

“Come on.” Derek then says, placing a hand on Stiles’ lower back and leading him towards the stairs, so he can take Stiles’ to one of the bedrooms.

The thing is, the house has six bedrooms and all of them are stocked with spare clothes for when the pack stays over on short notice, and the bathrooms are stocked as well. There’s two bedrooms on the second floor including Derek’s and Derek couldn’t get away with having Stiles stay in his room without him getting suspicious of something, so he instead decided to put Stiles in the other bedroom which is just across the hall from his own, hoping that it would be close enough for him and his wolf to stay calm.

They enter the room and Derek nudges Stiles towards the ensuite. “Go get your wet clothes off and get in the shower, close the curtain and I’ll put some clothes on the vanity.” Derek tells him as he steps towards the chest of drawers.

“Thank you.” Stiles replies, Derek notes the way Stiles is walking slightly funny and furrows his brows in concern.

Stiles pulls open the top drawer and searches through the boxers in it, cheeks flushing as he searches for one that he guesses would be Stiles’ size, he finds a blue checkered pair and then finds him a pair of sweats and black-sweater.

He folds them over his arm before walking into the bathroom, looking at Stiles’ silhouette through the curtain as he places the clothes onto the vanity, cheeks reddening even more.

“Clothes are here.” Derek says, making his voice loud enough that Stiles can hear it over the sound of the water flowing from the shower head.

“Thanks!” Stiles calls back.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Derek asks.

Suddenly, Stiles’ hand is pulling the shower curtain open just enough that Stiles can stick his head out. “No thanks, I picked up takeaway before I went on my drive.” He explains and Derek can’t help his eyes following a droplet of water that rolls down his forehead and dripping to the floor off his nose. “I think I’ll just go straight to sleep, if that’s alright?” He asks a moment later.

Derek smiles lightly. “Of course.” He replies and Stiles smiles back before disappearing back behind the curtain.

Derek walks out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him so Stiles can have more privacy than just the shower curtain, Derek knowing he’ll probably want to go the toilet.

He steps over the queen bed and reaches for the duvet and covers, yanking them back enough so that Stiles would be able to crawl into bed easily. He then reaches for the decorative pillows and collects them in his arms before neatly placing them by the wall, after, he heads back to the bed and fluffs the pillows for a few moments before realizing what he’s doing and shaking his head at himself.

He leaves the bedroom a few minutes later and heads down the stairs and into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge before heading back upstairs, he stops by his own room and goes to his junk drawer, grabbing his spare phone charger before walking back across the hall to Stiles’ room.

He heard that the shower turned off a few minutes ago, so he isn’t surprised when he walks into the bedroom and finds Stiles sitting on the bed by the nightstand and drying off his still wet phone with the sleeve of his sweater.

“Hey.” Derek greets him as he walks over, he places the water bottle down on the nightstand and then leans over it to plug in the phone charger, handing the lead to Stiles once he has.

“Thanks.” Stiles replies, smiling at him as he plugs the lead into his phone and then places it onto the nightstand.

Derek clears his throat awkwardly and shifts on his feet, meeting Stiles’ eyes for a moment before taking a step back. “Well, I’m going to go and do some reading.” He tells Stiles, giving him a small smile before turning around and walking towards the door.

“Goodnight.” Stiles replies with a smile as he settles under the covers. “See you in the morning and thank you.” He tells Derek.

“No problem, Stiles.” Derek reassures him, looking at the younger boy for a minute before he walks out of the bedroom and closes the door behind him.

He sighs to himself, rubbing the palm of his hand over his stubble as he steps across the hall to his own bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! X
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblrs! 
> 
> Teen Wolf/Sterek - iistilesplusderekii 
> 
> The Walking Dead - iiloulouii


End file.
